


Prompts

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Une série de Prompts donnés par @Ourtangledbones ou d'autres personnes.Mini-nouvelles, scènes sans lien les unes avec les autres ou parfois si, écrites en marge du reste de l'univers.Absolument n'importe quel sujet possible.Fourre-tout.Où vont les objets disparus ?  « Dans le non-être, c'est-à-dire dans le tout. »





	1. Prompt Un.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @Ourtangledbones
> 
> C’est le milieu de la nuit. Nuit noire. On entend un coup de cœur dans un immeuble. Quelques minutes après, un homme sort de l’immeuble, la chemise baignée de sang. Raconte-moi ce qui s’est passé.
> 
> ;

Tellement de sang. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait autant de sang. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait de sang du tout, je pensais qu’on était prêts et que rien ne pouvait mal tourner. Je ne sais même pas si ça a mal tourné, c’est peut-être normal, tout ce sang. Sur mes mains et ma chemise, à ne plus savoir à qui il est, Dana ou…

Ça me pétrifie. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais, je marche mais depuis combien de temps, une minute, dix minutes, est-ce que je suis parti trop loin ? Je ne pensais pas que ça me traumatiserait autant.

Je l’entends encore crier…

J’entends Vivien m’insulter dans ma tête, putain c’était pas le moment de paniquer comme ça, je l’imagine seul près de Dana, débordé, le bébé dans le bras, le bébé peut être mort et moi qui ne voulait pas savoir. Et tout ce sang…

Je m’arrête pour regarder autour de moi. J’ai marché en ligne droite, remontant ce qui devait être une avenue, avant. Le bâtiment ou l’on s’est arrêté pour la nuit est facilement reconnaissable, un ancien cinéma, l’enseigne lumineuse fracassée au sol dans un fouillis d’éclats de verre et de câbles électriques

. Pas loin.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si le bébé est mort. Je ne sais pas comment Dana pourra le supporter. Tant d’espoirs placés dans cette toute petite créature, tant de mois de fuite pour ne pas condamner son enfant, pour ne pas que l’on lui prenne, que l’on l’étudie que l’on découpe en petits morceaux ses cellules son ADN qu’on le transforme en vaccin. Le bébé du miracle, vaporisé dans une éprouvette.

Et s’il était mort.

S’il n’avait jamais pu survivre, que l’on avait erré des mois pour rien.

Même moi je ne le supporterais pas.

Il faut que je revienne. Il faut que j’y retourne si jamais le sang sur mes mains et ma chemise était celui de Dana, si le bébé était mort et qu’elle aussi, peut-être, en train de partir… Il faut que j’y retourne parce que je n’ai nulle part ailleurs où aller, parce que mes affaires sont là-bas, parce que les rues ne sont pas sûres, plus rien n’est sûr, pas même l’amitié que l’on pourrait porter à des gens avec qui l’on a traversé les épreuves et les villes en ruine pendant les six derniers mois.

Je reviens sur mes pas. Lentement. J’éloigne au maximum le moment où je serais obligé de savoir. J’enjambe les câbles, me glisse par la porte de verre cassée, tourne vers les toilettes. Il y a encore de la pression dans les robinets, je me lève les mains dans le noir complet, touche le miroir avec mes mains. La surface froide et lisse est rassurante sous la paume. Mon reflet est là, je le sais. Même si je ne peux pas le voir, il est là.

Je farfouille dans l’espace confiserie jusqu’à trouver un paquet de chocolat sur le sol. Ils sont surement partiellement fondus, mais je le ramasse et courageusement, marche jusqu’à la salle où ils installés, sur des fauteuils défaits.

Il fait étonnamment clair, la lumière de la lampe tempête se reflétant sur l’écran blanc. Ils n’ont pas bougé depuis que je suis parti, j’ai l’impression que ça fait une heure mais il ne s’est peut-être passé que cinq minutes.

\- T’as ramené de l’eau ?

Je lève la main, montre les chocolats. Vivien est assis sur le bord de la scène, Dana invisible derrière lui, dans un nid de coussins de fauteuil.

\- De l’eau ?

\- Pour laver le bébé.

\- Laver ?

Et puis :

\- Iel est vivant.e ?

Vivien a l’air perplexe. Tendant la main, il récupère mon paquet de chocolat et l’éventre.

\- Pourquoi iel ne le serait pas ?

A cause du sang, je voudrais dire. A cause de la peur, de la malchance et de l’injustice. A cause de la mort. Mais je ne dis rien, j’attends, que Vivien mange la moitié du paquet en trois bouchées, puis me le tende.

\- Va en donner à Dana. Je vais chercher de l’eau.

\- Et Dana, elle…

Je voudrais demander si elle est vivante, mais je me doute qu’il ne m’envoie pas donner du chocolat à une morte.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Ça va.

Rien d’autre. 

Il se lève. Il ne soupire pas, n’a l’air ni épuisé ni en colère ni heureux. Rien. C’est trop fatiguant pour Vivien, les émotions. Pas assez utile. Depuis le début, il est égal à lui-même.

Je me retrouve seul dans la pièce avec mon paquet de chocolat à moitié vide. Et puis j’avance. Parce qu’il faut bien.

Posée nue sur le ventre de sa mère, sous un tee-shirt tâché, le pouce dans la bouche et les yeux fermés, la huitième merveille du monde, le plus minuscule miracle de l’univers.

\- Ava,

Murmure Dana.

\- Elle s’appelle Ava.

Je donne le chocolat à Dana sans parler, elle secoue la tête, trop épuisée pour manger. Je me couche par terre, le visage à la hauteur de celui d’Ava.

\- Bonjour, toi.

Entendant ma voix, elle ouvre les yeux. Deux yeux bleus et ronds dans son visage couleur de terre brûlée. Je pose ma main contre la sienne minuscule, elle ouvre les doigts, m’agrippe un peu, abandonne et semble se rendormir. Je lui souffle :

\- A nous quatre, on va sauver le monde.

 

 


	2. No Prompt ; texte trouvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte datant de novembre, trouvé dans mes brouillons de boite mail.  
> Texte sur l'écriture elle même. Peut-être posté ailleurs ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

J’ai envie de m’enfuir sans bouger ni aller nulle part. J’ai envie de sortir de la réalité, de l’existence lourde et précise. Je veux tomber dans la chute sans fin du terrier du lapin blanc, m’allonger me blottir dans un monde sans couleurs ni odeurs dans un néant comme un nuage

J’ai envie de pleurer comme on vide le fond d’un verre d’eau, d’un coup puis des gouttes en suspens. J’ai besoin de pleurer mes rebords qui débordent et que l’on me serre sans rien me demander.

J’ai besoin de retrouver le fil perdu dans ma tête, de tisser une échelle de corde pour marcher sur le toit du labyrinthe.

Je voudrais dormir et rêver sans pleurer au réveil.

Je voudrais écrire l’histoire de comment je vais survivre.

 

Ça devait être un livre dont vous êtes le héros. Une histoire d’amour et d’aventure pleine de pièges à déjouer et de fins alternatives à débloquer. Mais je n’y arrive pas. La vie est déjà une histoire dont vous êtes le héros. La mienne n’est pas romanesque et pleine de rebondissements, ou pas pareil. Pas de combats héroïques, de scènes bonus.

Des culs-de-sac, oui. Des erreurs. Des mauvais choix et ce paragraphe sur lequel personne ne veut tomber, « L’histoire s’arrête ici ».

La vie est un jeu sans règles ou tout le monde triche et personne ne gagne.

Si vous voulez jouer, tournez la page.

 

Si vous voulez vivre, passez directement au roman suivant

Si vous voulez mourir, continuer à lire.

 

Je regarde mes doigts, ils sont couverts d’encre. Je trouve ces tâches rassurantes. Apaisantes. Ce bleu. C’est de l’encre, pas du sang. C’est bien plus dangereux mais je n’ai pas peur. L’encre, c’est ce qui remplace mon sang. Mais à l’étaler, sur ma feuille et mes doigts, j’ai l’impression d’en avoir toujours plus.

J’ai eu du sang sur les doigts. Je n’ai pas su quoi en faire. J’ai eu du sang sur les mains, toujours le mien.

Ils vous diront comment être heureux, ils vous diront comment s’en sortir. Comme si une échelle de corde venait à bout de tout, comme s’il n’y avait qu’un même trou dans le sol et nos voix prisonnières capables de dire ou nous sommes.

Ils vous diront de parler et piétineront vos silences. Ils vous diront d’avoir confiance, d’oser, ils abattront vos murs sur vos têtes. Ils seront les autres, ils seront vous-mêmes.

 

Je ne sais pas comment être heureux, je ne sais pas si c’est un but en soi. Je suis au fond d’un trou, je suis abandonné à la mer. J’ai du sang des poignets aux coudes, j’ai dans le ventre des meurtrissures secrètes, qui le restent même étalées au grand jour. Je ne sais pas si je n’ai peur de rien ou de tout, si c’est différent. Si je suis fort ou faible.

 

Je voudrais écrire l’histoire de ma survie.

Mais elle n’est pas arrivée

Alors je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

 

_On sait que l’amour ne nous sauvera pas alors on lui propose de nous détruire._

Ça ne suffit jamais.

 

Il n’y a plus d’histoires. Les mots débordés ont perdu leur sens. Il n’y a que des rimes, des sons qui se cognent et se perdent. Je pourrais écrire une nouvelle histoire d’amour. Elle viendrait cogner dans tes os, vibrer, un nouveau son. Mais qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? On ne se rencontrera pas à nouveau. On ne se rencontrera jamais parce que tu ne me verras jamais comme je voudrais que tu me voies.

 

Je n’ai pas perdu mes mots. C’est juste que pour le moment, je n’en ai pas besoin.

 

Si je veux je peux écrire sans jamais arrêter d’écrire comme si c’était mon souffle comme si c’était mon sang comme si ça comptait encore comme si ça ne cessait pas d’avoir un sens. Si je veux je peux tout détruire je peux t’emmener avec moi, pas toi un autre, un autre qui te ressemblera. Je peux faire couler l’encre pour m’en remplir la tête et que le manque survienne de plus en plus vite. Je me drogue à ta peau à tes mots je sniffe l’encre de tes pages.

J’veux pas mourir je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Si je veux demain je me lèverais ivre et quand je cesserais de pleurer l’encre séchera sur les pages, mille pages lues mille pages écrites je peux écrire n’importe quoi.

Un jour je croirais en Dieu, quand je n’aurais plus aucun courage mais épargnez moi son paradis, je veux que ça s’arrête.

 

Fais-moi cesser arrache moi le stylo des mains entoure moi de métal froid de plastique réfléchissant de surfaces sur lesquelles le temps passe sans rien fixer.

Mais tu ne vois pas j’écrirais dans ma tête ça ne cessera pas

Rien ne peut remplacer les mots qui remplissent le vide j’ai essayé j’ai tout essayé le sexe les clopes l’amour fou l’obsession. J’ai tout essayé sauf de laisser vide mais

Ça ne fait qu’allumer un feu, un nouveau feu pour remplir

Peut-être que je devrais le laisser brûler.


	3. Prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 : Une fille et sa cousine sont posées sur la table en plastique blanc du jardin de leurs grands-parents. Un orage éclate. Raconte.

 

Diluvien, comme les rêveries d’enfant de ville noyée, de poisson tropicaux nageant entre les bols en suspens du petit déjeuner. Sensuel, à dessiner des corps nus sous le tissu mouillé, à défaire les visages et les maquillages, à les révéler. Bruyant, à faire résonner le métal, le plastique et l’herbe, des bruits sourds et clinquants, des claquements de l’eau comme sur une peau tendue de tambour.

Effrayant à en rire, cachées sous la table, genoux nus dans l’herbe et les noyaux de cerise. Sublime à vouloir s’allonger dessous, à imaginer le monde qui nous avale comme une bouche immense, qui nous fait fondre sur son palais mouillé et salé, qui nous détrempe et nous délivre,

Tonnerre et éclairs font sauter les plombs de ma cage thoracique, les boulons de mon cerveau. Je craque je te dis je craque et j’explose, je veux sortir de là, m’allonger sous la pluie la tempête, ne faire qu’une avec le sol jusqu’à finir foudroyée, arcs électriques passant par mon corps trempé.

Et s’il pleuvait sans s’arrêter, des jours entiers, plus de route et plus d’école, seules toutes les deux dans la vieille maison à combler les fuites avec des pots de peinture, des pots de confiture. Piscines pour Barbie parfum fraise ou bleu nuit, ici et là dans le grenier.

Et puis l’eau montant, on se réfugie dans les étages, on déménage, les céréales et les coussins du canapé, tous les DVD, on prépare un bateau un tout petit bateau dans une grande boite de Lego, pour passer entre les portes, naviguer de pièce en pièce pour sauver le chat et le doudou, ramener des glaces du congélo, si l’eau n’est pas encore montée jusque-là.

Mais l’eau monte encore, toute la pluie du monde sur un seul pays, un seul village, des océans sur ma maison et les poissons multicolores avec, des dauphins dans la remise, un requin dans le bureau de papi, qui se fait les dents sur son armoire en noyer et ses dossiers d’eau gonflés. Un requin blanc un peu marteau, qui essaye d’avaler la boite à couture et s’en retrouve quitte pour des aiguilles plantées dans le museau, rangée de dents ou acuponcture.

On se cogne la tête contre le plafond à naviguer, comme Rose dans Titanic qui cherche Jack et crie son nom, on s’habille comme elle pour aller parader, c’est un orage d’été alors l’eau est chaude, elle gonfle les robes longues et fait des chevelures de sirène. On se réchauffe devant la télé du premier, céréales humides et lait tiède, en regardant des dessins animés ou des films d’horreur, des qui font peur qui font frissonner,

On en a marre l’eau monte plus vite il n’y a plus grand-chose à manger, en bas en entend les cris des dauphins qui jouent qui ont investis le territoire, et sous la porte l’eau s’infiltre, claire et tiède et puis des fleurs, des fleurs électriques

Les méduses. Plus de télé, plus de peluches, les deux cousines grimpent au grenier en bottes de caoutchouc, tu imagines ? Mais les bottes sont dans le garage, et les impers, les parapluies, y a tout là-bas, et les conserves et les confitures,

Y a qu’à dire qu’on y avait pensé avant.

Les deux cousines grimpent au grenier en bottes de caoutchouc, préparent leur fuite par le velux. Des planches qui flottent et des parapluies par-dessus, une boite de trésors en panier à pique-nique, des balais pour rames et des livres pour passer le temps.  Quand l’eau lèche les dernières marches avant le grenier, quand elle glisse sur le parquet avec son bruit de gargouillis, deux petites filles par la fenêtre,

Sur leur bateau improvisé à naviguer au-dessus des collines immergées, seules au monde et les poissons et le clocher de l’église recouvert d’oiseaux, et des milliers de gouttes d’eau et des milliards de ronds dans l’eau.

Et quelques arbres, leurs branches pointant hors de l’eau et dessus, des fruits merveilleux, à manger sous le parapluie en bouquinant, les pieds dans l’eau et les yeux dans les lignes, épaules contre épaules et nuques contre nuques, appuyées l’une à l’autre.

A se perdre si fort dans les lignes à ne pas se rendre compte,

Que la pluie a cessée,

Qu’elles sont toujours sous la table, dans le jardin du premier jour, noyaux de cerises et pieds verts d’herbe mouillée,

Et au-dessus d’elles,

 

Un arc en ciel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. TRAGIC ENDING – Eminem and Skylar

 

Nicky fume à côté de moi.

Ça ne m’a jamais dérangé, qu’il fume. Même quand j’ai commencé à lui piquer des clopes, même quand je suis allé chez mon dentiste et qu’à la question « combien de cigarettes fumez-vous par jour », j’ai dû répondre « 2 ou 3 par semaine » et pas zéro, parce qu’à force de lui piquer des taffes, ça finissait par s’additionner.

L’odeur de sa cigarette se mêle à celle du métal et du béton brulant, à celle de la poussière. Il fume lentement, comme si le monde était poisseux, que ses bras étaient pris dans l’épaisseur de l’air. Après quelques taffes il me tend sa cigarette mais je la repousse d’un geste. Pas aujourd’hui, j’ai trop mal au ventre.

Il se lève pour aller jeter son mégot à la poubelle. Il n’y en a qu’une, tout au bas du quai. Il marche lentement sous le soleil écrasant, revient tout aussi lentement jusqu’à moi, assis sur le seul banc à l’ombre. La tête penchée en avant pour protéger ses yeux, la nuque découverte. Quand il se rassoit près de moi je sens l’odeur de sa sueur à travers le coton noir de son t-shirt, cette odeur épaisse et mielleuse. Dans d’autres circonstances j’aurais envie de la gouter sur ma langue, cette odeur, de la suivre contre son torse. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

Aujourd’hui je n’ai envie de rien, aujourd’hui j’ai mal au cœur.

Parce que Tommy se marie et que je n’arrive pas à être heureux pour lui.

Nicky pose la main sur ma nuque. Ses doigts sont rêches, brulants, ils massent en cercles.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmm.

Il ne me dit pas qu’on est pas obligés d’y aller, comme je le ferais à sa place. Il sait que si, on est obligés, ou au moins moi. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de me toucher, de me faire sentir combien il est près, combien il m’aime, il se contente d’être là et de ne pas me détester.

Moi et mes désirs,

Moi et mon inconstance,

Moi et mes boulets aux pieds.

\- Combien de temps, encore ?

Je regarde ma montre. Déjà vingt-cinq minutes que l’on attend sur ce quai, lui et moi. A Houilles, dans un coin complètement perdu de nulle part je ne sais même pas ou c’est, Houilles, je sais seulement que c’est là qu’il faut changer pour prendre le TER, pour aller jusqu’à la soirée de fiançailles de Tommy.

J’ai toujours su que Tommy se marierait. Et je n’ai jamais pensé que ce serait avec moi. Jamais, même quand j’avais quinze ans et que je l’aimais à m’en rendre malade, je ne pensais pas ça. Trop loin de moi, trop stellaire, sublime, chiant et inaccessible. Tommy.

Le TER arrive quinze minutes plus tard. La peinture est à larges rayures vertes et blanches, il y a des tags sur la porte. Si c’était moi j’écrirais partout L’AMOUR EST MORT et puis je sauterais là sur les rails, ou je me cacherais sous les fauteuils.

Mais ce n’est pas moi, ce n’est qu’une ombre de moi et Nicky renverse un peu de coca tiède sur son geste, quand on part dans une secousse.

\- Merde.

\- C’est pas grave.

J’appuie ma tête contre son épaule. Je n’ai pas envie de dormir, seulement que le temps passe plus vite. Mais quand je ferme les yeux j’ai l’impression de sentir l’air devenir palpable sur ma peau, lourd comme des doigts collants qui vous effleure, alors je rouvre les yeux et je m’agrippe.

\- Je t’aime, tu sais.

Ça éclaire son visage et ça le trouble aussi. Comme s’il savait que mes mots d’amour sont rarement gratuits. Je me couche contre lui, il caresse mes cheveux répandus sur ses genoux.

\- Je t’aime aussi,

Il murmure.

\- Samuel,

Il ajoute, comme si ça pouvait s’adresser à quelqu’un d’autre. Il passe longuement les doigts dans mes cheveux, je fixe son ventre à travers son t-shirt, envie de l’embrasser ou de le mordre. Il demande :

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Un peu.

\- De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Je ne sais même pas… Que ça se passe mal en général.

\- Que je ne plaise pas à ton ami ?

Tu ne lui plairas pas, mon amour, t’es trop tout, trop toi, t’es trop vrai pour le monde de carton-pâte que je devine là-bas, t’es trop brut, trop beau, trop dur, t’es trop intelligent pour eux. T’es juste trop pour avoir un sens et si je dis n’importe quoi, Tommy ne t’aimera quand même pas,

Parce que je t’aime et qu’il y a des jalousies qui ne parte pas.

\- Ou que lui ne me plaise pas ?

Il te plaira pas non plus, vos couleurs jureront ensembles, tu ne pourras pas comprendre, pourquoi je l’aimais pourquoi je l’aimerais pourquoi je ne peux rien faire seulement être là encore et encore être toujours là tu ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi je m’inflige ça.

Le TER est moins long que l’attente. On finit par arriver, on suit des routes au hasard, points bleus mouvants sur nos portables.

On arrive chez elle.

Avant le portail, Nicky me tire à lui. Il m’embrasse contre le mur recouvert de lierre, je sens les tiges contre mon dos, les feuilles sur ma nuque et ma joue, sa jambe entre mes jambes, sa cuisse remontée haut. Un shot de désir, ça me fait, brutal et qui vient m’agripper le ventre.

\- Je suis là,

Il dit contre ma tempe, son corps pressé au mien. Son tee-shirt noir est mouillé de sueur, elle coule de des cheveux blonds à ras, sur sa nuque rose de soleil et de lui. Je la touche, sa peau, je la presse contre mes doigts, je me sens tellement vivant contre toi que j’ai envie de t’abandonner ici, à la grille de ce château de contes de fées et de ténèbres, j’ai envie de te laisser ici et mon corps avec, de n’entrer qu’en rêve, de ne pas être vrai.

Si mon cœur entre ici débordant de ta chaleur il va se mettre à couler, partout sur le sol sur mes mains et dans celle de Tommy il va se mettre à couler.

La grille est ouverte. On entre, il y a des gens, quelque uns devant la maison, on entre et il y en a plus, des visages connus mais la plupart non, mettant des bouteilles de rosé au frais, coupant du melon, bavardant ou s’interpellant, peu de gens mais si actifs qu’ils semblent plus nombreux.

Je lâche Nicky tout de suite, je le laisse se faire des amis juste en discutant, en existant avec son aura de soleil, son sourire facile. Je passe de pièce en pièce dans cette maison que je ne connais pas du tout, la maison de Juliette et j’aurais voulu l’aimer, Juliette,

J’aurais voulu l’aimer j’aurais voulu la faire rire j’aurais voulu qu’elle ne me donne pas l’impression de me détester à chaque regard, de me mépriser de n’avoir aucune confiance en moi.

J’aurais voulu que Tommy épouse quelqu’un que j’aimerais mais il ne pouvait pas, 

Il ne pouvait déjà pas m’aimer moi.

Je traverse les pièces, je toque aux portes fermées. Je ne peux pas juste attendre, je ne peux pas l’appeler. Il faut que j’aille jusqu’à lui, que je le cherche à travers les portes et les couloirs.

Et puis je tombe sur lui. Dans le jardin, debout devant une table, en train de manger des tomates cerises. De les prendre en poignées dans sa main et de toutes les engloutir.

\- Hey,

Je dis en touchant son épaule. Il se retourne, il sourit du même sourire depuis quinze ans et il me prend dans ses bras. Samy, il murmure contre mon visage. Samy.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me rend si heureux. Si fébrile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ressentir tout ça, qu’il se marie. Je ne suis plus amoureux de Tommy. Je l’ai aimé longtemps, cinq ans, pour cinq minutes d’embrassades entre les portes, pour une semaine de camping, pour trois nuits volées plus tard à ne rien faire que se parler que s’enlacer que ne pas oser faire plus.

Je l’ai aimé puis j’en ai aimé d’autres, avec cette même passion adolescente que je pensais qu’on ne vivait qu’une seule fois, le genre qui fait du bien seulement quand ça fait mal, le plus de mal possible.

Mais ça ne veut pas partir. Comme des taches sur ma peau, celles du premier amour, indélébiles. Comme je t’aimais je t’aime et je t’aimerais rais rais rais disque rayé incapable de passer à la chanson suivante.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir.

Il touche mon visage avec ses mains, il caresse ma peau puis il me lâche avec ce regard qu’il a eu chaque fois qu’il m’a touché, depuis cinq ans, cet air sage et coupable, le genre de regard avec lequel j’imagine qu’une personne au régime regarderait un gâteau au chocolat, un mélange d’envie, de culpabilité et de colère, genre, qui t’a permis de me donner envie de toi ?

J’extrapole.

Tommy me prend la main, contre son corps, la lâche encore, appelle Juliette, un peu plus loin. Elle vient me faire la bise, me pose une question et oublie d’écouter la réponse. Elle parle d’une voix haut perchée que je trouve fausse et exaspérante. Tommy part, Nicky me rejoint.

\- J’ai posé nos sacs dans une chambre.

\- Merci.

\- Si t’en as marre à un moment…

Son sourire ressemble à un lac dans lequel je pourrais plonger. Son sourire et son corps. Son corps et ses mains sur ma taille. Reste près de moi, protège-moi encore un peu.

On s’isole un moment, pour se changer, pour respirer. Pour que je prenne mon courage et ma sociabilité à deux mains. Puis on descend et on se mêle à la fête qui débute.

Je ne lâche pas Nicky. C’est tellement reposant d’être près de lui, accroché à son bras et de le laisser parler pour deux, rire pour deux, de me laisser bercer par sa lumière.

Je n’aime pas cette soirée.

Je n’aime pas les mecs qui boivent des bières et parlent entre eux, je n’aime pas les filles qui oscillent entre leurs désirs de ne pas se laisse faire et la facilité de se conformer, de laisser tomber un soir de plus, c’est pas grave, peu importe. Je n’aime pas que l’on ne parvienne pas à se mélanger, que l’on semble tous se demander ce qu’on fout là.

Je déteste cette fausse amabilité ambiante, ces rires polis, cet ennui quand les visages se relâchent et peut être que j’imagine, que c’est dans ma tête et c’est ce que je déteste le plus. Moi.

Je me déteste de ne pas y arriver.

Je me déteste d’être triste quand Tommy est heureux.

Je me déteste de ne pas aimer Juliette et je me déteste de ne pas dire à Tommy, j’ai pas confiance en cette fille, c’est peut-être juste de la jalousie mais je n’aime pas comment elle est, ni avec moi ni avec toi, est-ce que tu as bien réfléchi, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Je me déteste de A à Z mais je ne dis rien, je ne peux pas.

Je ne crois pas qu’il m’entendrait.

Alors on boit. Nicky et moi et tous les autres, on boit et on mange et on discute, je ne saurais pas dire de quoi on discute. On boit on mange et on rit, même moi je ris et quand je regarde Tommy, je lui souris je lui demande si ça va et quand il dit que oui, ça me va aussi.

Et quand je croise le regard de Juliette, par mégarde, je souris et elle détourne le regard et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire d’autre.

Pourquoi tu me détestes, t’es jalouse ?

Pourquoi tu me détestes pourquoi tu me détestes.

Nicky passe la main contre mes hanches, je me dégage. Je pars, il fait trop chaud dehors, je rentre dans la maison pour prendre le frais un instant, chercher d’autres bouteilles de jus de fruit, peu importe.

Je traverse le salon vide, plongé dans le noir, je m’arrête un instant dans la flaque de lumière que la lune par la fenêtre dessine sur le sol.

Tommy entre par l’autre porte.

Il ne dit rien, il s’approche de moi jusqu’à que son visage entre dans la lumière, lui aussi. Son visage recouvert d’argent que moi seul peut voir.

Il ne dit rien. Entre nos corps il prend mes mains, il les serre et il me regarde.

Il me regarde.

Dans ses yeux il y a tout cet amour qui va me démolir.

Puis il me serre dans ses bras et longtemps on reste là enlacés, à tourner à peine sur nous même, imbriqués, ventre à ventre.

Quand on se détache il y a ce moment où nos visages sont trop proches, ou l’on pourrait ou l’on voudrait si fort s’embrasser. Mais on ne le fait pas.

Et ce désir frustré sur son visage, qu’il veuille m’embrasser mais qu’il ne puisse pas, ça me fait reculer.

Ça me fait sortir de la pièce le souffle court, chercher Nicky mais le laisser tranquille, ne rien dire et attendre que ça s’arrête, que ça passe.

Et le soir dormir dans les bras de Nicky, pleurer contre son torse parce que je suis amoureux.


	5. Confiture et Ange.

_ Ecris une histoire qui se passe au bord du vide. Trois personnes et l’une d’entre elles à des ailes. Des vraies. Et tu dois parler de confiture. _

 

\- Tu veux une tartine de confiture ?

\- Je te parle de sauter dans le vide et tu me proposes une tartine de confiture. T’es vraiment le plus con de tous les connards que l’enfer ai jamais vomi.

Loïs s’assoit à côté d’Arnaud sur le sommet du mur de pierre. Il y a le vide, en dessous. Sous ses tennis qui tapent contre le mur couvert de mousse. Une bonne dizaine de mètres. En dessous, dans la lumière particulière du soir, on distingue encore les carcasses de vélo, le canapé défoncé et tous les détritus que les gens ont lancés comme ça. Loïs pose sa main sur le dos d’Arnaud, sur les petites plumes blanches qui dépassent de ses épaules.

\- C’est de la confiture maison. Elle est vraiment bonne.

\- Tu l’as faite avec elle.

\- Oui.

\- Avec les abricots de son jardin.

\- Exactement.

\- Je préfère mourir de faim.

Loïs mord dans sa tartine, Arnaud le regarde, la lumière du lampadaire qui couvre son visage d’or. La confiture qui tâche sa lèvre, une trainée humide, sirupeuse. J’ai envie de t’embrasser j’ai envie de t’embrasser j’ai envie de m’envoler avec toi. 

\- Tu n’as pas froid ? En débardeur.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je demande juste.

Il finit la tartine, il essuie sa bouche dans sa main et Arnaud regarde sa main, la confiture sur ses doigts qu’il voulait avoir sur ses lèvres. C’est trop tard maintenant. Il demande :

\- Pourquoi ça ne t’inquiète pas quand je parle de sauter dans le vide ?

La main de Loïs, à nouveau, sur son dos. Sur les plumes blanches. Peut-être qu’il n’a posé la question que pour être touché comme ça. Il se replie sur lui-même, dos rond sous la caresse.

\- Parce que ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu ne tomberais pas comme nous.

Loïs se penche, embrasse la nuque d’Arnaud, dont l’esprit est obnubilé par ce « nous » dont il ne fait pas partie, qu’il ne pourra jamais atteindre. Ce nous qui est eux, qui est le monde moins lui, qui est exclusif et délirant, terriblement fragile.

\- Tu frisonnes.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai froid, c’est parce que tu m’embrasses.

C’est une façon de quémander un autre baiser. Loïs se penche, Arnaud tourne la tête, mais au dernier moment Loïs effleure sa joue et puis recule, laisse un espace entre eux, Elisabeth s’y glisse, se blottît contre Loïs.

\- Ca va, Arnaud ?

\- Très bien. J’avais seulement envie de prendre un peu l’air.

Il ne peut pas la détester. On ne déteste pas ceux qui souffrent, on ne déteste pas ceux que l’on a sauvé, même si parfois il voudrait lui dire, je t’ai protégé, je t’ai sauvé, tu es en vie et tu n’es plus malheureuse alors laisse-le moi, j’ai besoin de lui. Tu me le dois. Donne-moi Loïs, même s’il ne t’appartient pas, donne-le moi, je l’aimerais, je l’aime tellement.

Elisabeth tends la main. Blottie contre Loïs, qui l’enlace et qui la regarde... Ce regard, il donne envie à Arnaud de sauter dans le vide, même si ça ne lui fera rien. Elisabeth tend la main, elle prend celle d’Arnaud.

\- Je suis tellement bien, avec vous deux.

Aucun ne réponds. Loïs regarde Arnaud, Arnaud regarde le vide. Elisabeth ferme les yeux. Tous les deux se demandent, reliés par son corps tiède, entre celui chaud de Loïs et celui d’Arnaud toujours si froid, si elle joue au même jeu qu’eux. Si elle sait.

Tous les trois sous la lune, triangle d’amoureux déséquilibré, appuyé sur le mur ceinturant la ville, au-dessus du terrain vague. 

\- On va se coucher, mon ange ?

\- C’est pour ça que tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui, je ne tiens plus debout.

\- Va au lit. J’arrive.

Elisabeth s’en va, Arnaud a le regard fixé très loin sur l’horizon. Loïs tend la main, mais avant qu’elle ne touche son dos, Arnaud dit, glacial :

\- Elle t’appelle mon ange.

\- Je sais. Elle ne sait pas que c’est toi, son ange.

\- C’était.

\- Est-ce que tu es le mien, maintenant ?

\- Tu ne meurs pas, toi.

\- Il faudrait que je me meurs, pour que tu ne sois qu’à moi ?

\- Je ne suis déjà qu’à toi. A qui d’autre voudrais tu que je sois ?

\- A toi-même. Tu pourrais être libre.

Arnaud plie le bras dans son dos. Grattant son épaule, il saisit une plume, tire d’un coup sec, grimace quand elle s’arrache. Dans sa main, la plume blanche se rétracte lentement, se replie sur elle-même, petit à petit devient sombre, jusqu’à n’être plus que poussière qui s’envole dans le vent charrié par le fleuve en contrebas. Et dans son dos, une autre plume identique termine de pousser.

\- Les anges ne sont pas libres.

Loïs regarde derrière lui, vers l’immeuble. Elisabeth a déjà disparu à l’intérieur. Il se penche vers Arnaud, il murmure :

\- Si tu es à moi, tu feras ce que je dirais ?

Arnaud hausse les épaules. Il a mal à l’endroit où il a arraché la plume. Il faut toujours un temps pour s’adapter aux nouvelles. 

\- Ca dépend. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Fais-moi l’amour dans les airs. Face aux étoiles.

Arnaud regarde son visage, les éclats dans ses pupilles, la confiance dans son sourire. Ce visage sur lequel rien ne semble avoir de prise. Il ouvre les bras.

\- Viens.

Loïs se blottit. Arnaud l’enlace fort. Ils glissent de la muraille, sautent dans le vide. Atterrissent en douceur sur le sofa défoncé, en bas. Loïs s’allonge sur Arnaud, le tire par son débardeur.

\- Enlève-le.

\- Tu m’aimes ?

\- Je suis fou de toi. Enlève-le. Je veux voir.

\- Tu es fou tout court.

Mais Arnaud enlève son débardeur, se détourne. Loïs caresse son dos nu, suis le tracé des ailes. Embrasse sa nuque. L’enlace et embrasse sa nuque longtemps, sans s’arrêter. Arnaud a fermé les yeux, il sent son corps qui se tend, se hérisse, sous les chaines qui le maintiennent, sa peau glacée tiédit.

\- Je dois y aller.

Mais à coup de sueurs froides, elle se refroidit.

\- Tu me ramènes là-haut ?

\- Je devrais te lâcher en plein vol.

\- Comme si.

\- T’écraser au sol pour que tu comprennes ce que ça fait.

\- Ce que ça fait quoi ? De m’aimer ?

\- De même te regarder.

Loïs soupire, Arnaud se blottit dans ses bras. Sa voix étouffée contre son tee-shirt, il dit :

\- Je veux dormir à nouveau avec toi.

\- On le refera.

\- Quand ?

\- Bientôt. Je te promets. Avant que...

Il ne termine pas, Arnaud le repousse, met son débardeur en frissonnant. De froid, cette fois.

\- Avant que quoi ?

\- Avant que je n’emménage avec Elisabeth.

Arnaud recule si vite, il trébuche, tombe assis dans l’herbe éparse et les ordures du terrain vague. Il se mord les lèvres, se redresse les poings serrés. Il dit :

\- Tu remonteras par l’escalier. Sinon, je te jure que je vais te lâcher.

Il part. Il ne prend plus la peine de jurer que c’est la dernière fois. Il n’y a pas de dernière fois. Il n’y a que des promesses que l’on n’a pas eu le temps de faire et qui sont déjà brisées.

Il n’y a que l’espoir, comme un dernier allié.

  
  
\---

Une deuxième partie, écrite avant, un morceau de l'histoire d'un ange gardien, qui tombe amoureux, non pas de celle qu'il sauve, mais de l'amoureux de celle-ci. Donc.

\---

 

\- Tu veux te baigner ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bah t’es bien con.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- T’es bien con. Elle doit être à quoi, six degrés ?

\- Tu abuses toujours, toi. Elle est à douze au moins.

\- Non, je suis sûr qu’elle est à six. Ou à trois. Tu vas faire de l’hypothermie et tu vas mourir.

\- Parce que tu ne vas même pas venir me sauver ?

\- Non.

\- T’es vraiment un petit ami de merde.

\- Peut-être, mais pas le tien.

\- Connard, va.

Et il plonge. Ca éclabousse Loïs, il tend les mains comme si ça allait repousser l’eau. Arnaud revient à la surface, sur les rochers qui affleurent. Loïs est loin, un ou deux mètres au-dessus, tout habillé sur les rochers du haut. Il a l’air effrayé, Loïs. Il demande :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Tu claques des dents.

\- Elle est glacée, d’accord ? Viens.

\- Pas dans l’eau !

\- Mais non, mais descend, viens près de moi... Et ramène mes affaires.

Loïs hoche la tête, récupère les fringues d’Arnaud. Il s’arrête un instant, son caleçon entre les doigts.

\- Mais t’as sauté à poil ?

\- Et ?

\- Et t’es con.

\- Et toi t’es un enfoiré. T’es tellement un enfoiré que même à poil dans de l’eau glaciale avec la queue comme un bâton d’esquimau je pense toujours que t’es un enfoiré. Tu descends ou je dois venir te pousser dans l’eau ?

Loïs descend vers l’eau, mal assuré sur les rochers glissants.

\- Tu ne me pousses pas...

\- Bien sûr que non. Viens, je gèle.

\- T’as de quoi te sécher ?

\- Tu crois que je me trimballe une serviette de bain dans la poche de ma veste ? Je vais juste me rhabiller.

\- Tu vas être trempé.

\- Tais-toi. Je n’ai pas envie de t’entendre parler, je te déteste là. Tu comprends ?

Loïs ne répond rien, il regarde ses pieds, les coquillages et les flaques sur les rochers, puis le ciel, les nuages qui annoncent la pluie.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Et moi je suis vraiment trop con.

\- Mais dis pas ça...

Arnaud se hisse hors de l’eau. Il avance la main vers ses vêtements, mais Loïs défait la fermeture éclair de son k-way, ouvre les boutons de son long gilet.

\- Viens te blottir contre moi. Je vais te réchauffer.

\- Tu crois que j’ai envie de me blottir contre toi ?

\- S’il te plait... Juste pour te réchauffer...

Arnaud viens se blottir contre Loïs, Loïs referme ses bras autour d’Arnaud. Arnaud murmure :

\- Petit ami de merde. Pas le mien, je sais. Petit ami de merde pour ta copine. Et, et...

\- Amant de merde ?

\- Ca me dégoute.

\- Amoureux.

\- Tu ne m’aimes même pas.

\- Arnaud...

Malgré tout, ils restent l’un contre l’autre, Loïs frottant le dos d’Arnaud pour le sécher, les dents serrées du froid humide qui rentre dans ses vêtements. Il finit par murmurer :

\- Viens te sécher et te réchauffer chez moi...

\- Ta copine va t’attendre.

\- Tu peux même rester tout l’aprèm.

\- Elle va t’appeler et tu vas lui parler au téléphone alors que je serais dans tes bras.

\- Et diner.

\- Tu vas lui dire je t’aime alors que je serais nu contre toi.

\- J’éteindrais mon téléphone, on restera sous la couette tout l’aprèm.

\- J’aurais dû rester dans l’eau jusqu’à mourir de froid.

\- Arnaud...

Arnaud baisse la tête. La colère, on peut tirer dessus indéfiniment. Mais à quoi bon ? Loïs l’embrasse dans le cou, il se blottit un peu plus. Puis se détachant, il enfile ses vêtements, fébrile. Loïs tire dessus, l’aide à s’habiller.

\- T’es pas obligé de me lacer mes chaussures.

\- J’aime bien.

\- T’aime bien avoir du pouvoir sur les gens.

\- J’ai quel pouvoir, quand je lace tes chaussures ? Celui de te faire tomber ?

\- Rigole pas. Moi, ça me fait pas rire.

\- Oh, Arnaud... Allez... 

\- Non.

Mais Loïs lui donne son gilet, son écharpe, il frisonne au fur et à mesure qu’il réchauffe Arnaud. Quand il est bien emmitouflé, Loïs s’arrête pour le regarder. Lui sourire.

\- T’as un petit air de James Dean comme ça. T’es beau.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais s’il est beau, pas à moi.

\- Tu es beau.

\- Si j’étais beau, tu m’aimerais. Et tu m’aimes pas.

Loïs ne répond rien. Ils remontent vers la route, ils ne parlent pas, ils marchent vers la maison de Loïs. Son portable vibre alors qu’il cherche ses clefs, Arnaud à des poignards dans les yeux. Loïs ouvre la porte.

\- Entre, va te réchauffer dans mon lit, j’arrive.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Seigneur... Ou sur le canapé, ou sous la douche mais va te réchauffer c’est tout. J’arrive.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu la rappelles. Alors que je suis là. Tu as dit que tu couperais ton téléphone. Qu’il n’y aurait que nous.

Loïs hésite, face à Arnaud qui tremble de froid et de colère. Finalement, il laisse glisser son sac jusqu’au sol.

\- D’accord. Allons dans ma chambre alors. Tu ne veux pas que j’aille faire chauffer de l’eau ? Ou du lait ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien.

Ils montent l’escalier vers la chambre de Loïs. Dehors, il se met à pleuvoir. Par la grande baie vitrée, on voit le monde extérieur devenir gris. Arnaud reste debout devant le lit, les mains de Loïs viennent le déshabiller, couche par couche, jusqu’à que ses épaules soient nues et que Loïs les embrasse.

\- Glisse toi sous la couette.

Arnaud se glisse nu sous la couette. Elle adhère un peu à sa peau humide. Puis Loïs ferme le verrou, se déshabille à son tour. Il fait ça plus lentement, pour qu’Arnaud puisse regarder. Puis il le rejoint, il vient sur lui sous la couette et ils s’embrassent. Nus l’un contre l’autre, avec des regards durs et sombres, des caresses qui se brulent et des baisers passionnés. Renversés par la vague intérieure, dévorés par les animaux sauvages cachés dans le sable. Arnaud mord l’oreiller, Loïs respire le parfum de son cou. Arnaud pleure tout bas, il murmure :

\- Je t’aime...

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime.

\- C’est pas vrai.

\- Si c’est vrai...

\- Alors pourquoi tu dis rien quand je te dis que tu m’aimes pas ?

\- Parce que ça fait mal quand je te le dis et que tu dis que c’est pas vrai.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec elle si tu m’aimes ?

\- Parce que je l’aime aussi. Et qu’elle était là avant.

Arnaud pleure, Loïs grogne contre son dos et l’enlace.

\- Non, s’il te plait... Fais pas ça... Pleure pas...

\- Mais j’fais pas exprès ! Non, t’arrête pas ! Continue.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire l’amour si tu pleures, c’est trop... Ce n’est pas possible.

\- J’arrête de pleurer, je te promets.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Je me calme.

\- Arnaud, juste... Chut... Calme-toi... Ça va. Je t’aime. Je suis désolé. Je suis là.

Arnaud se calme. Après l’amour, il s’endort. Loïs le garde contre lui, le regard perdu au loin. Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire, quand on ne parvient pas à aimer correctement, sans douleurs, sans erreurs ? Quand on doit choisir, entre souffrir d’aimer ou être démoli de solitude ? Arnaud a beau avoir toute cette haine, à chaque fois que Loïs a voulu partir, il l’a retenu en pleurant, reste avec moi je t’en supplie même à peine mais reste.

Qu’est-ce qu’il devrait faire, alors ?

Il se blottit contre le dos d’Arnaud. Il le prend dans ses bras. Il lui dit :

\- Je n’arrive pas à te faire du mal pour que tu t’en ailles, pas assez. Je suis désolé.

Et il s’endort à son tour, contre son corps tiède.

 

 


End file.
